leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Leap's Big Day
Leap's Big Day is a My First LeapPad book that does not require a cartridge. It has two sides - a story side about Leap trying to retrieve his kite back and the other side with learning activities with Leap, Lily, Tad and the rest of Alphaville. Narrator The narrator of this no-cartridge-book is Julie Stevens in the story side, and Christiane Crawford in the activity side. Characters Present * Offscreen Narration (VA: Julie Stevens (story), Christiane Crawford (activities)) * Leap * Lily * Tad * Mrs. Frog * Mr. Frog * Casey * Della * Dan * Tim * Parker Absent * Grandpa Frog * Edison Story Side STORY: The Tale of Leap’s Lost Kite Leap loses his favorite kite while playing outside. He takes many transportation devices - train, sailboat, airplane, and finally hot air balloon. After he found his kite, all his friends congratulate him and he went home to tell the whole story about it over again to his family. Activity Side TITLE: '''Alphaville Learning Activities Play and learn along with Leap, Lily, Tad and their friends in Alphaville as you learn the alphabet, phonics, numbers, counting, shapes, colors, sound recognition, occupational jobs, the body, and music and instruments! Join in the learning fun! Alphabet Bus Leap drives his friends Della and Casey on the bus while they learn the alphabet. Passenger Quotes * '''Leap: "I'm Leap and I'm driving this bus around town -- take your favorite letter and press it down!" * Della: "Della here! Buckle your seatbelt and we'll roll. Won't you press a letter... and then we'll go!" * Casey: "It's Casey Cat on a fun bus ride! Come on and press a letter that's along the side." SONGS * Sing Along with Letters * We Love the Sounds that Letters Make Alphabet * A * B * C * D * E * F * G * H * I * J * K * L * M * N * O * P * Q * S * T * U * V * W * X * Y * Z Counting Farm Farmer Leap visits different animals on the barnyard. The different animals are: * 1 cow * 2 dogs * 3 pigs * 4 cats * 5 ducks Shapes and Colors The Frog Children drive different shape-like cars. * Leap drives a yellow square car. (“Hey, Lil! Check out my yellow square car.”) * Lily drives a red triangle car. (“My red triangle car is the cutest.”) * Tad drives a purple circle car. (“WHEEEEEE!! My purple circle car goes fast!”) Shapes * Square * Star * Triangle * Diamond * Circle SONG: If You’re Happy And You Know It Remix Mystery Game Tad and Lily find different objects and hear everyday silly sounds. SONG: Silly Sounds The Paper Piano The piano is a musical keyboard made of paper. It follows the same as the original LeapPad does. Instruments * piano * trumpet * clarinet * the whole band What Will I Be Today? Leap wants to be various occupations while thinking about the following 3 suggestions in this list. * doctor * fireman * mailman (postman in UK English) Parts of the Body In Casey's own page labeling the parts of the body, the player can play a game to identify body parts with Casey, or make up a twisted rendition of "Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes" when you touch the music note icon. Count and Sing Express Leap, Della, Casey and Dan ride the train - and count and play music in the musical, mathematical train. Note that this is based off the 2000 toy of the page's same name, except that the girls switch different seats. Della sits on the 2nd seat behind Leap and in front of Casey on 3rd seat, who gets to sit in front of Dan. Characters with Instruments * Leap (saxophone) (“I play the saxophone... (SAXOPHONE SOUNDS)”) * Della (flute) (“I play the flute... (FLUTE SOUNDS)”) * Casey (guitar) ("I play the guitar... (GUITAR SOUNDS)") * Dan (drum) (“I play the drum... (DRUMBEAT)”) Numbers 1-10 * 1 * 2 * 3 * 4 * 5 * 6 * 7 * 8 * 9 * 10 Game There is a lily pad at the bottom of a page to play a game. Music Game There is a musical note at a bottom of the page to sing a song while playing a game. Trivia * The “Alphabet Bus” page, “Mystery Game” page and the page where Leap rode on a hot air balloon were scrapped off in the UK English version; the word “mailman” was replaced by “postman” in this version, too. Its version even required a cartridge for it. * This is the VERY last product to have Zachary Schuman voice Leap. He gets replaced by Pamela Adlon in 2002. It is also the last product to have Danny Walker voice Tad, and he would continue singing for him in the following year-2003. Walker was replaced by Nicole Rapp in 2002. * The USA version is the complete default book, whereas it does not require a cartridge. * It is the first time we hear the timbre "Harmonica-Chorus Reverb" in the book, as part of The Leap-font (used in the My First LeapPad). Category:LeapPad Games Category:My First LeapPad games Category:Books that contain Musical Instruments Category:Multi-Subject Category:Books without a cartridge